


Rollercoaster Date

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Written for Chizuru Appreciation Day 2019 - Happy Valentine's Day on Tumblr





	Rollercoaster Date

**Author's Note:**

> Using the writing prompts: "If I die now, I'm haunting you first" and "So, uh, I left my keys in the car" from Tumblr.

“If I die now, I’m haunting you first!” Chizuru declared heatedly as she glared at Souji.

“You’re overreacting. Trust me, it’s going to be fun, and… Ouch!” Souji winced painfully as Chizuru grabbed his hand roughly, her fingernails sinking into his tender flesh.

The rollercoaster had begun its high speed descent down the steep slope, and proceeded to ruthlessly twist and turn like a whirlwind.  
Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut and released a solid, high pitched scream as she clung for dear life, her insides felt all topsy turvy. Her heart was pounding faster and faster along with the rollercoaster’s acceleration. If she died of heart attack by the end of this ride, then Souji would be her killer!

She squashed his hand tighter in a death grip, clawing deeper into his flesh. Was that his voice she heard yelping in pain? She couldn’t care less! Why, oh, why did she allow Souji to convince her to ride this death contraption? How was it that she let him get away with almost anything? She should have stood firm and said no to him! What would she give to keep her feet safely on the ground now.

Souji watched in painful amusement at his girlfriend’s over the top reaction, then took a deep breath and readied himself.

“Hey, Chizuru,” he started, trying to catch her attention, but to no avail.

“Chizuru, will you…”

“Aaaaaaaaaahhh!”

“Chizuru, how about we…”

“Aaaaaaaaaahhh!”

“Hey, Chizuru, I’ve been thinking that it’s about time…”

“Aaaaaaaaaahhh!”

Souji exhaled heavily and gave up. He pried her fingers open from his throbbing hand and settled her cold, sweaty palm comfortably in his. He sighed resignedly, this was not what he had envisioned at all. He needed a back-up plan quickly!

After what seemed like an eternity of hanging by a thread between life and death, the rollercoaster mercifully came to a stop.

Souji looked at the mess that was Chizuru. Her initially neatly tied up hair was sticking out wildly, her face was deathly white, her lips were quivering, and her reddening eyes were staring at him accusingly.

“N… Never again…” Chizuru stuttered. Her thoughts were in shambles after the terrifying ride, and her legs felt weak.

“I’m sorry, Chizuru. If I’d known that you would be this scared, then I wouldn’t have forced you… I just wanted to make an unforgettable memory with you,” Souji said, regret etched on his face.

He extended his hand to pat her hair, but she brusquely swiped it aside and muttered, “just get me out of here.”

Souji was taken aback by her reaction, but realising his mistake, he quietly complied and supported the wobbly Chizuru out of the rollercoaster, and steered her outside towards an empty bench.

“Wait here. I’ll go get water for you,” he carefully sat her down and was about to move away when he felt Chizuru pulling his shirt.

“What is this? When did you put it on my finger?” Her voice shook with surprise and rising hope.

Souji immediately knelt down on one knee and grabbed both her hands, “Chizuru, I tried to propose to you while we were on the rollercoaster. But you were too terrified to even notice me, so I just put the ring on your finger and thought that I’d ask later.”

He blushed and continued apologetically, “I wanted it to be special and memorable, but I’m sorry that you ended up being so scared instead. I want you to marry me, Chizuru. Do you want to be my wife?”

“Yes! Yes, I do!” Chizuru nodded her head repeatedly, her voice husky with emotions.

“I love you, Chizuru! Thank you for always staying with me and not giving up through all the ups and downs!” Souji exclaimed, sweeping her off her feet, and spinning her round and round, both of them giddy with happiness.

“I’ll have to call Kondou-san and tell him the good news! He’ll be so happy!” Souji laughed.

He then lowered his face towards his soon-to-be-wife, and their lips were about to meet in a passionate kiss, when all of a sudden Chizuru pushed him and proceeded to vomit all over the place.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” She grimaced, desperately pulling out tissue papers from her handbag to wipe his dirtied clothes.

“It’s alright. I shouldn’t have swung you around right after the rollercoaster ride,” Souji replied sheepishly while rubbing her back, “we should go home to get you cleaned up and rested soon.”

Chizuru hummed her agreement, and squealed in surprise as Souji promptly picked her up and carried her bridal style towards the carpark.

A short while later, they were already standing next to their car when Souji started rummaging his pockets over and over, his movements growing more frantic by the second. Finally, he stopped searching and peered through the car’s window. Scratching his head abashedly, he turned towards Chizuru and announced, “so, uh, I locked the keys in the car.”


End file.
